


Coffee And Bruises

by Lunaelumen



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abuse - trigger warning, Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Fluffy, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaelumen/pseuds/Lunaelumen
Summary: Prompto Argentum serves the prince coffee everyday, wishing and hoping that he could be free of the chains of a relationship his boyfriend forced him in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an exercise to get creative and write again and it ran away from me in the best way possible. I hope you all enjoy. A huge huuuuge special thanks to those of you who read and edited this and pushed me to publish. Love you!!!

He jumped around as he danced, picking up plates and cups as he went. Chains and his belt jingled around his slender hips, singing along happily to something poppy on the radio. The cafe was only open for another hour, Prompto was excited to get home after a long nine hour shift. Ignis and Gladio let him clean the front up to whatever music he wanted as long as no one was in the store. The older men were in the back, balancing the books and washing the dishes for the next day. Almost suddenly, the blond realized there was still another person left in the coffee house. 

Noctis Caelum stood from his booth, a soft grin crossing his full lips as he gathered his books and pens. His black hair was a mess, hanging in front of playful blue eyes. He was dressed casually but still in black, the regal color of the kingdom. Prompto envied his pale skin and lack of flaws, he wasn’t covered in freckles at all.

Prompto went still as the prince stood, wandering over to collect his empty coffee mug. "Was it good today?" Prompto grinned, his chin lifting the couple inches needed to make eye contact with Noctis, even though Ignis told him off several times for it. 

"Great as always. Thank you," Noctis purred, studying Prompto quickly before handing him a tip. "Have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow." The dark haired boy smiled, waving as he walked out of the cafe into the night. 

A small giggle crept out of Prompto's mouth as he took the mug to the back, there would be a tomorrow to see Noctis as well. 

"I don't know why you don't just ask the kid out. He's into you too." Gladio raised a brow at Prompto. He and Ignis sat together on the back counter, sharing a dessert. Prompto was scared of Gladio, when he first applied to work at the cafe. He was tall, broad and tanned with muscles on muscles. Prompto wasn’t sure if he went a day without working out and now he knew that was confirmed. Gladio looked like he could launch Prompto across a football field, just for fun but the blond knew he was secretly a hugger. 

Ignis nodded in agreement, nuzzling into Gladio's shoulder contently. "He's right, you know it. Take the shot and follow your dreams." Ignis and Gladio had already been together for years when Prompto met them but they treated every day like a newlywed phase. Gladio was always seen bringing Ignis flowers, fixing his collar for him, or cleaning his glasses. Gladio always slid them back on Ignis’ face with a small kiss on his nose and the tall, slender man always blushed and returned the kiss. Those moments gave Prompto hope. 

Prompto rolled his eyes, huffing a breath to push his bangs out of his eyes. He set the mug down in the sink, leaning against the counter. "I can't. He's training to become king. That means royalty. And I'm," he paused, adjusting the bracelets over his wrist, covering the tattoo of his homeland. "I'm me. And besides. I'm taken too!" Prompto's voice raised in pitch and he nodded, confident he won that argument. 

The older pair shook their heads, laughing gently at the boy. Gladio helped Ignis down off the counter, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. 

Prompto made a playful gagging sound, kicking the door to the kitchen open to walk out. 

Ignis shut the lights off, heading outside with his lover and the boy. 

Prompto grinned big and bright as he waved, skipping off to the car of his boyfriend. 

Ardyn sat back in his seat, watching his boy. They met in Nifleheim, the blond came to a concert he was also attending and instantly became attached. 

Ardyn would've been a liar if he wasn't also attached, he thought as his boy climbed in the passenger seat. He was quite a bit older but the kid didn't seem to mind. 

He leaned over the console, kissing Ardyn's cheek in greeting and ruffled his deep mauve waves of hair before snuggling into his seat and playing with the radio. Ardyn huffed quietly, fixing his hair and straightening out his nice suit before starting the car back up. He’d been at work all day, mediating the debates between Nifleheim and Insomnia’s politics.

"Good day at work, sunflower?" He murmured, driving them back to their apartment. Insomnia was a lot brighter than Nifleheim and no one tried to steal Prompto away out here. 

"Mhmm! The prince came in again. So interesting. Royalty is crazy," Prompto fixed his hair for the umpteenth time in the mirror and Ardyn tightened his knuckles on the steering wheel. "I didn't talk to him! I promise! Just took his order and cleaned up his table." He nodded, blond strands falling out of place again. 

Ardyn just hummed, listening to the boy talk his way out of a punishment that was already determined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugest of huge thank yous to my beta readers/editors. Wicket, ChibiCorgi: you guys are amazing. Thank you for your help when I got stuck, Wicket. You're the greatest.<3 Thank you to Rebecca as well, for pushing and begging for the next part. And to all of you wonderful readers!! I didn't expect so much love already and it means the world to me. Thank you all!!!

The next day, Prompto focused on working through the throbbing in his cheek and throat. He checked himself constantly in the reflections of windows and metal tea pots. The bruises around his bright blue eyes were poorly covered, but thankfully no one questioned him. He wondered how much Ignis and Gladio knew, judging by how they looked at him. 

The door opened, jerking Prompto out of his thoughts. Noctis walked in, soft eyed and smiling. 

The younger boy grinned brightly and waved at the prince, already grabbing him a cup to start his order. He wrote Noctis' name out, dotting the I with a heart out of habit. He was smitten, having served him every day for three weeks.

"Morning Prompto. Busy yet?" He smiled affectionately, walking closer.

"Not yet. I'm sure it'll pick up. Don't worry." 

Noctis approached the counter, reaching out softly to touch the other’s pale, freckled cheek where the bruise appeared. 

Prompto flinched back automatically, focusing down on the cup in his fingers. "Walked into a door. Klutzy, I know. Four sugars again?" He offered, easily giving out excuses. He'd already thought of them all on his ride over, wanting to be prepared. 

"Yes please. You're alright? Does it hurt?" The prince frowned, nodding a little. 

Prompto shook his head, drawing more hearts around Noctis’ name as he waited for the coffee pot to finish.

“No, no. It doesn’t hurt anymore. I iced it all morning.” He smiled up at Noctis, pouring his coffee and making it the way he always ordered it.

Noctis didn’t look convinced, taking a second to touch Prompto’s fingers gently. “If you need anything, please ask?” He raised his brows at the blond, trying to make sure he knew how worried he was. 

Prompto paused, looking at their fingers. Noctis's soft pale skin contrasted sharply against his own bruised knuckles, the product of a failed attempt to fight back   
“Thank you. It’s okay. Enjoy your coffee.” He smiled, pulling away to ring Noctis through, putting it on the house. 

Noctis stilled, distracted by Prompto’s thumb slipping past his lips, sucking off a stray drop of coffee. His cheeks hollowed as he pulled it out with a satisfying pop. Prompto raised a brow in his direction, silently asking if Noctis was okay.

“Sorry, sorry. I just…I worry. Have a great day.” He smiled kindly, gathering his things and heading out. 

Ignis sighed when the prince left, making Prompto jump and flinch. He cursed, his sudden movement knocking off a couple of mugs and he dropped down immediately to pick them up, knowing the rules. 

“He is one of the nicest people you deal with, mm?” Ignis’ tone was light, testing the waters. 

The blond peered up at his boss from the floor, raising an eyebrow at him. “Yeah. Yeah he is. So?” He knew where this conversation was going and honestly, he wasn’t in the mood for hearing it. 

“I’m just saying. You give him your number, let him be nice to you and maybe you won’t walk into so many doors.” 

The younger boy groaned, giving up and sitting on the floor. So they did know. He let his head fall back against the counter with a thud, shuddering at the headache already brewing. “Igniiiis. Enough. I’m not doing it.” 

Ignis shook his head but let it go, deciding to wait until his friend was in a better mood. 

 

 

It had been a bad night. Prompto stared at himself long and hard in the mirror at home. He could hear the tv, a vague static sound in his ears as he studied the reflection. His hands were shaking, trying desperately to turn the tube of concealer up to get a little more product. The tip broke off as he applied it to his neck and he cursed gently, dropping the silver tube into the sink. A deep sigh left his lungs and he clutched the sink tightly, trying to steady himself. Someone at the grocery store commented on Prompto’s freckles and how beautiful they were and the blond blushed, laughing. It was silly, they were just being nice and obviously didn’t mean it but Ardyn lost his mind. He went quiet, walking quickly ahead of his lover. He ignored the apologies and tears and begging, telling him off shortly for making a scene. Prompto wasn’t even sure if he remembered what happened when they got home. It all happened so fast, he messed up again and here he was, trying to force himself to cover up the bruises around his throat. He was thankful for his long fringe for covering the cut in his forehead, not knowing how to cover it with makeup. Once he’d taken a couple deep breaths, forcing himself to calm down, he picked up the tube again. His mind drifted, wondering what Noctis was up to at the moment. He smiled, thinking he was probably in his room in the palace, probably reading. Or sleeping. How peaceful he must look, long lashes fluttered over his non-freckled cheeks. Messy black hair looking positively angelic spread out over pillows. Prompto wasn’t sure why, but he thought his sheets were white. Soft, gentle white unlike his harsh, ugly yellow sheets. They reminded him of mustard or...his hands were shaking again. He took another breath, clearing his thoughts of himself. Noctis. That was his happy thought. The idea of the prince in a plush pair of childish penguin pjs caused a giggle out loud and the boy cringed away from the door, pausing to hear if Ardyn was going to check on him again. When there was no interruption in the tv, he continued on in his fantasy, thinking of little pointless things to make him smile through the pain radiating through his body. 

 

 

When he limped into the cafe in the morning, Noctis was already sitting in the corner with a cup of coffee and breakfast pastry. He was late, unable to escape the argument of whether or not he’d get a ride to work. Already the day was off to a terrible start as he clocked in and got to work cleaning and making fresh pots of coffee. He took orders for other patrons, keeping his eyes trained down to the floor to avoid Noctis’ gaze. He didn't want to be a bother, didn't want to have a conversation that would hurt him worse at home. Gladio was watching him a little more intensely, concerned for the boy. He hadn't seen him this bad in a while. Prompto just grinned brightly, turning up the volume in his voice to hide any worries. 

"Kiddo, you alright? Maybe you could take a half day...?" Gladio asked. His brows knitted together so tightly, Prompto wondered if they'd get stuck that way. 

"No way! I'm fine! I was up way too late watching the chocobo races. It's all good." He nodded, matter of factly. Noctis smiled gently to himself in his booth, finding his school work much less stressful with Prompto's voice in his ears. Underneath Noctis' notes was a little folded note with his cell number, asking for a text. He could do this. He could be brave enough, he thought repeatedly as he waited for Prompto to wander over and refill his coffee. He waited and waited until the sun set, never having seen Prompto come to his table once. Noctis gathered his books, keeping the note in his pocket. He sucked in a deep breath, watching the boy dance and hum to the music as he closed up and stood, making his way over to him. The door opened, the bells over head causing them both to freeze.

Ardyn walked in, a smirk playing on his lips when he caught sight of Noctis. Prompto was still, staring at Ardyn with wide eyes. He was so unpredictable, he had no idea what he was going to do. "Ahh, sunshine. There you are. Thought I'd give you a ride home, seeing as how I couldn't this morning." Arden's voice lulled, holding his arms out for his boy. Prompto glanced quickly to Noctis, seeing the note in his fingers. Frowning, he stepped into Ardyn's arms, engulfed in his embrace. 

"That would be nice. Thank you." He murmured, screwing his eyes shut when he heard the bells jingle, knowing Noctis left. 

 

Promptos hands were flat on the counter, hips digging into the cold granite. Tiny, soft grunts escaped him every thrust, and he closed his eyes, focusing on the sensation. Hands grasped his waist, pulling him into the rough rocking. He was sure to have bruises on his hip bones after this, but oh, was it worth it. The hands moved up his spine, trailing along his ribs possessively. He arched into the movement, groaning. In his mind he could see him, soft dark hair falling into lust hazed blue eyes, pale skin slick with sweat. He was biting his lip, desperately holding back harsh moans as he picked up tempo. Noctis. Fingers closed around Promptos throat. His eyes snapped open, pain from the bruises jarring him back to reality. The grip loosened from his neck, sliding back to encircle his waist. Prompto let out a whimper, and a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Ardyn. His boyfriend. Working out his stresses on Promptos body. He stayed still as Ardyn finished, quietly grateful it was over. Far from the romance and tenderness of his daydream, Ardyn was rough, taking what he needed, and leaving when he’d gotten it. He silently cleaned himself up, and stumbled over to curl up next to his boyfriend on the couch. 

“Thank you for the ride home.” He whispered, nuzzling into Ardyn’s shoulder. The older man pulled Prompto in, kissing his head. 

“You’re welcome, sunflower. You’ve been a very good boy today. I appreciate it.” Ardyn purred, rubbing his shoulder. 

 

Noctis was huffing around Luna’s apartment, not wanting to go back to the palace yet. Luna let him be, shaking her head affectionately. He’d been pacing for the past twelve minutes, muttering something about phone numbers. 

“You’ll wear a tread in my floor, darling. Is it the boy? Did he turn you down?” She hummed, tapping away contently on her phone to her boyfriend. 

“No. He didn’t turn me down.” Noctis growled, flopping down on the couch next to his best friend. 

“So you haven’t actually asked him yet. You talk about him non stop. He’s the sun, you say.” Luna’s voice was soft and delicate, comforting. The prince sighed again, feeling more and more grumpy about the whole situation. 

“He has someone. But he’s not a good someone. He’s got these bruises and he looks so sad now.” He laid down in Luna’s lap, letting her nimble fingers stroke his hair, making more of a mess of it than was already there. 

“Well. You are Prince of Lucis. Insomnia is yours. Have the other one arrested,” She giggled softly, watching the boy pout and close his eyes, getting close to napping.

“Then you move in for the hunt. Get him a tiara, make him yours.” Noctis let a small smile creep up on his lips, stretching out before nodding off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh!! I can not believe this has a following now? You guys seriously rock my world and blow my mind. Thank you soooo much to you lovely readers, I hope to continue to entertain you all. Thank you thank you thank you to my wonderful editors, Chibicorgi and Wicket. You guys are the best. Also a huuuuge thank you to Amber, for entertaining this story without ever playing the game. Sorry it's a short one, I promise more is coming! I love you all sooooo much! Enjoy!

Noctis avoided the cafe for a while, taking some time to focus in properly on his studies. He couldn't stop thinking about his blond, no matter how hard he tried, already missing him. A week later, he headed in after class. 

Prompto was back to his usual self. Loud, giggly, dancing to anything and everything on the radio. The bruises has faded and he was being really good for Ardyn, now that there was no prince to distract him from being good. Until he spotted said prince finding his classic booth in the corner. Noctis watched Prompto's hips moving and winding to the beat of the radio and bit his lip. He found the boy more beautiful after the break, loving his golden strands, wide blue eyes, lithe body and those freckles. Noctis decided that if he ever got the chance, he'd kiss each and every freckle just to dedicate his time to Prompto. 

Prompto flushed brightly but smiled, waving to the royal. "Hey. Welcome. Same order as always?" He bit down on his cheek, trying to curb back the smile on his lips, noticing how Noctis was looking at him. Prompto turned to the bar to prepare the coffee, squeaking in surprise when Gladio handed him a full cup. It took a couple seconds to realize just why it was already done before Prompto started laughing. He thanked Gladio gently before taking the coffee to Noctis. 

"Thank you, Prompto. You're always so sweet." Noctis grinned back, letting their fingers touch gently as he took the cup. 

Prompto grinned brightly now, giggling quietly. "It's only ‘cause I lived on sweets for a long time." He joked, heading back to the counter to clean the dishes. 

Noctis laughed, taking a long drink. When he set the cup down on the table, he saw Prompto's cell number scribbled on the paper of the sleeve. Jackpot. 

 

 

The first text came through later that night when Prompto was closing up the cafe. He stared at his phone for a couple of moments, trying to decipher who it was. 

'Hey. Thanks for coffee today. N'. 

It was a number from this part of town and was a coffee drinker. That narrowed it down to everyone in the cafe. Gladio wandered out of the back with Ignis, arm around his lovers waist. He noticed the kid staring at his phone, looking perplexed. 

"Don't burst that vein in your forehead, buddy. Your number might've made it onto a cup for the prince." He laughed, watching Prompto turn several shades of red before clutching the phone tighter. 

"Oh! Oh. Ohhh no." His voice came out in more of a squeak, wide eyed and scared. He shot a quick text back, fingers shaking as they turned the lights off.

'Anytime. Glad you enjoyed. Xx.' 

The blond then deleted both messages, heading out to Ardyn's car, saying goodnight to his friends. He'd have to be careful now, taking his phone everywhere. 

 

 

He spent the night sitting in the bathroom with his back against the door, texting the crown prince of Lucis. He bit on his lip to keep from giggling, discussing everything from favourite snacks, to movies, to animals. Noctis was grinning to himself all night, raising suspicions of the people in the palace. He never looked this giddy at the dinner table, watching his phone like it was magic. Noctis could feel Prompto's warmth through his words, falling for him a little deeper, now that he got a chance to get to know him properly. 

'I want to see you. Outside of the cafe. N.'

'Can't go anywhere right now. Xx.' 

'I know. Maybe during the day, lunch? N.'

'...like a date? Xx.'

'Yeah. Yeah definitely like a date. N.'

'Yes. I'm in. Tuesday? Xx.'

'Tuesday it is. I'll pick you up at the cafe. Night Prompto. N.'

'Night Noctis. Xx.' 

 

Prompto covered his mouth to contain his squealing from the excitement racing through his body. He deleted each message again, taking his time to make sure there was nothing to be found. Pushing himself up on the floor, he tried to massage out his sore cheeks, he hadn’t smiled in a long while. He slid into bed next to Ardyn, drifting off contently while imagining Noctis' hands sliding around his body.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright lovelies!! Time to get things rolling in this chapter mwahah. Thank you so so soooooo insanely much to all of you faithful readers. I cannot express to you how much your comments and love means. Thank you so so much to my editors: ChibiCorgi, Wicket, and TheWintleSoldier (I am so content with your editing). I love you all so so much. Enjoy <3

Tuesday couldn't have come fast enough for Prompto. He spent most of Monday whining to anyone who'd listen about how the day dragged. Gladio and Ignis listened patiently, knowing how much better it'd be for him to get out with someone who'd treat him right. They couldn't wait to hear about his date with a prince, joking that it was practically a fairy tale. 

At home, Prompto was quiet, putting on the show of a doting boyfriend. He couldn't help but let his mind wander, imagining escaping to the palace with Noctis where Ardyn wouldn't find him. 

Ardyn noticed something was off but wrote it off as a spacey day. He cornered his delicate lover after dinner, when he was putting dishes away. Ardyn hummed, caging Prompto against the the counter, not allowing him to escape. 

"Hi babe. What's up? Time for dessert...?" Prompto squeaked, batting thick lashes and putting on an innocent grin. He studied the deep hazel eyes of his owner. They'd been together for a couple of years and Prompto still had no idea how to read Ardyn. 

"Just making sure you're okay. You've been in your own head a lot today. Wish I knew what you were thinking. You never talk to me anymore." The older man chuckled, hands tracing Prompto's thin hips to his thighs. 

Prompto's heart jumped a couple beats, bringing his arms up around Ardyn's shoulders. "I do talk to you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I've just...got a song stuck in my head. I’m sorry you feel like I'm not talking to you. I'm sorry. I don't mean to act like that. I'm sorry." His speech was racing, trying desperately to give some sort of excuse to get Ardyn not to hit him. 

Ardyn moved a hand up to touch Prompto's cheekbone tenderly, causing the boy to flinch and cringe away from the touch. "You sure? You're awfully jumpy. I don't know why you're afraid of me. I love you with everything I have." He raised a brow, tangling fingers in Prompto's hair and tugging hard. 

The blond cursed at the pain, trembling now. "I'm not afraid. I love you. T-too much s-sugar." 

Ardyn laughed, deeply and menacingly, letting go. He was satisfied, still in control. "Good boy. Go get into bed." 

 

 

Tuesday morning finally rolled around and Prompto was pacing in the cafe, waiting impatiently. 

Ignis couldn't help but laugh to himself, pleased to see him this excited. It was a joke at home that him and Gladio had adopted Prompto; and it had never been more true than today. 

"Remember to use your manners. He is a prince." Gladio teased, laughing when Prompto blushed brightly, his shoulders turning pink. 

"Yeah. Yeah totally aware." He tugged his shirt down over his hips again, fiddling with the buttons on his denim vest. A sleek black car pulled up in the parking lot and Prompto felt his heart jump into his throat. He was actually going to do this. 

Noctis grinned at him from the front seat, waving him out. 

Prompto turned to Ignis and Gladio, taking a deep breath to calm himself. 

"Thank you both for covering for me. Okay. Okay I got this. I'm gonna go-" 

"Then go already! Go have fun!" Ignis interrupted, shaking his head fondly as the boy skipped out to the car. 

The Regalia was even nicer inside. Prompto felt small and vulnerable in the leather seats, stretching out to make the most of the room. The sun was shining bright, it was the perfect day for a road trip. 

"So where exactly are we going?" Prompto asked, studying the upturned corners of Noctis’s mouth, his bright blue eyes and messy hair. 

"You'll see. I hope you like it. It should be fun." He laughed, hitting a button next to the steering wheel, taking the convertible top down. 

Prompto squeaked, watching the sun appear directly overhead. A deep sigh left his lungs at the fresh air and warmth, stretching his arms straight upwards in a celebration of this small taste of freedom. 

Noctis bit his bottom lip at the sight of Prompto stretching and writhing in his leather seats and god, he wanted so much more. 

Parking was easy enough to find, Noctis found, as he pulled into the post. Immediately, Prompto almost sat up on his knees, leaning over the door. 

"Chocobos!" He exclaimed, pointing at the yellow birds in the stalls.

Noctis laughed brightly, nodding. He unlocked the doors, getting out to rush to Prompto's side. Offering the blond his hand, he opened his door for him. A flush covered Prompto as he took Noctis' hand to climb out of the car and if he looked any cuter, Noctis was going to combust from swooning. 

"I thought we could have lunch, feed the chocobos, maybe stay for a race? Is that okay?" The prince asked, watching his date adoringly. 

"That's so okay! It's great! I've always wanted to come here!" Prompto grinned, gushing. Heading into the diner, they both realized that they were still holding hands. 

 

Prompto took a couple of seconds, petting the winner of the chocobo race before they left. 

Noctis leaned on the gate next to him, watching him with a soft, gentle gaze. 

Prompto couldn't remember the last time he'd had this much fun, still giggling to himself as the pretty bird nuzzled his shoulder. Stroking his thin fingers down the chocobo's feathers, he caught Noctis's eye and felt himself blush again.

"What are you staring at now?" He asked, unable to bite back the grin he'd been wearing all day. 

"Same thing I've been staring at since I picked you up." Noctis laughed, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. 

The bird pulled back and Prompto sighed happily, having his fill for the day. 

Noctis immediately laced their fingers together again, walking with him back to the car. 

"Thank you so much for today. I had a great time." The blond managed to stammer out as they reached the car. He looked up at the prince, not ready to let go of his hand to let him drive. 

Noctis beamed, nodding. Subtly, he tugged Prompto closer, turning to face him.

"I did too. I've...I've wanted to do this for a while honestly." He admitted sheepishly, his free hand moving to rest on Prompto's waist. Noctis didn't want to move fast, didn't want to scare the boy anymore than he was. 

Prompto inhaled deeply at the closeness, shivering slightly. Talking himself up in his head, he moved just a little closer and pushed himself up onto his toes to peck Noctis's lips swiftly. 

The prince grinned before pressing in more, kissing the blond back properly. 

Prompto's hands trailed up Noctis's arms and into his hair, holding himself in place. He hadn't been kissed like this in years, gentle and warm. Noctis tasted like the honeyed dessert he'd eaten, and it made Prompto's knees buckle. 

Noctis moved his hands to cradle Prompto's cheekbones gently, kissing him deeply, adding little pecks to his bottom lip in between to catch his breath. When Prompto's head was properly swimming and his lips were swollen, Noctis finally pulled away.

"Gotta get you back to work, Prom." He sighed, resting their foreheads together. 

Prompto pouted but shivered at the nickname, kissing Noctis once more before breaking out of his grip. They kept their fingers tangled together for the drive back to the cafe, a silent promise they'd see each other again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so sooo much to you lovely readers. Your comments and kudos and love mean the world to me. Thank you so much to my editors, ChibiCorgi, TheWintleSoldier, and Wicket. I love you so much. In my gratitude, have two chapters!! Next update soon...

Ardyn hadn't noticed the way Prompto was daydreaming through their dinner, preoccupied with work.

"Looks like I have to travel back home for the weekend, sunflower. We have a couple meetings back in Niflheim." He sighed, eyes cast down to his phone. Prompto tried desperately to keep back his grin at the other end of the table. Ardyn would be gone for a whole two days.

"That's too bad. Are you going to be okay?" He commented quietly, showing interest.

"Of course, little one. Will you? I take it you'll stay with Ignis and Gladio again. Do not get into trouble this time. You know I find out." Ardyn pointed his fork at Prompto who nodded frantically, bright blue eyes wide and serious. 

"Of course. I'll be careful. I won't stay there if you'd rather me elsewhere." Like a palace...

 

"No, that'd be fine. They keep you working and on your toes. They're good for your character. I guess." The older man sighed, pushing his plate back. Immediately Prompto stood, gathering the dishes and starting to stack them neatly to take them to the kitchen. Ardyn grabbed Prompto's wrist tightly, jerking him down for a possessive kiss. Honey. Honey was all Prompto thought about, waiting until he was released. 

"Such a good boy, sunshine. I'm glad I get you all to myself." With a sneer, Ardyn stood and left to the main room, leaving Prompto to clean up silently and alone. 

 

 

"He's even more perfect than I thought! His laugh is the best sound ever! Ever!" Noctis exclaimed, pacing around the living room.

Luna raised an eyebrow at her friend, giggling softly. She was nuzzled into her boyfriend's side, pleased to have him close on his day off. Nyx gave Luna a tight squeeze, kissing her forehead gently. 

"So when are you going to see him again?" Luna asked, watching Noctis flop down on the couch next to them. 

"I dunno. I guess tomorrow at the cafe. I'm hoping we can arrange another date." The boy sighed giddily, the sensation of Prompto's lips on his own burned into his brain. He hadn't stopped thinking of Prompto’s long lashes fluttering against his cheekbones, or his fingers clutching his own, or how sweet and bubbly he was.

"Why don't you give him a tour of the palace next? Really sweep him off his feet." She offered gently, pleased to see the prince showing emotions other than sadness and exhaustion. The weight on the young princes shoulders was way too much for even the most prepared person, the stress of a waiting kingdom. King Regis was getting sick and more frail as the days wore on and Noctis, although he tried to hide it, was stressed beyond his years. 

"That's...actually a good plan. I bet he'd love it." Grinning to himself, he typed out a text to ask Prompto out again. That boy and the coffee house was the one place where Noctis didn't have to put on a front of being strong and could enjoy himself. 

 

"It's not what you think! We're just friends! Ardyn please!" Prompto spoke fast, trying to back away from his lover. The text had gone through while the blond was up fixing dinner and Ardyn read it. The older man was gaining on Prompto now, enraged more than he'd ever been. Prompto was scared now, bumping into walls as he tried to put some distance between them, explaining himself. 

"Friends?! You expect me to believe that?! You've been sleeping around behind my back, haven't you?!" Ardyn snarled, watching the fragile blond shake his head frantically.

"We haven't slept together! Please! Listen to me! He's not like that! We're just friends!" Tears spilled down his freckled cheeks now as he backed into a corner, unable to run any further. Ardyn, however, wasn't hearing it. He'd made up his mind, his boy was in trouble. Ardyn wound back and slapped Prompto, causing the boy to cry out, flinching away from the pain in his face. He pushed back as hard as his body would allow, finding a small opening under Ardyn's arm. Prompto ducked under and ran, feet pounding off the floor. Ardyn sighed, cracking his knuckles. 

"You keep running off like that, sunflower just proves to me you know you're wrong!" He shouted, causing Prompto to flinch and trip on the carpet of the living room. He crashed down hard, sobbing in fear. 

Noctis entered the cafe wearing a pout. He'd never received a text back and he wondered if Prompto was as into him as he thought. Once he caught sight of Prompto however, he knew why. The blond was limping from table to table, bracing himself on any stable surface and his beautiful, pale skin was mottled with bruises.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised!! Two chapters posted tonight!!! I hope you all enjoy as I enjoyed writing <3 Thank you all for your support, that means so sooooo much. Thank you so much to my editors as always. You three are the driving force and I'm so grateful to have your voices help mine. <3 Love you all!!

Gentle fingertips grazed Prompto’s arms as Noctis tried to comfort him, offering support hesitantly. The touch came when Prompto was unprepared, causing him to flinch and jump, a sharp hipbone catching on the table. He hissed, hands immediately gripping the already sore spot to soothe the pain. 

"Oh, oh gods, I am so sorry. I'm so sorry Prompto. Are you okay?" Noctis spoke quietly, brows pulling together in a panic. Carefully he reached out again for the blond, moving slowly.

"It's fine. Doesn't hurt that bad. It's fine." Prompto whispered, hating the quiver in his voice. He just wanted a moment to sit, to breathe through the pain. Noctis lightly held Prompto up, guiding him with hands under his elbows, as he led him into a booth seat. 

"Who did this to you? What happened?" Noctis asked, soft blue eyes tracing the galaxies of bruises, trying to map out which hurt the most. 

"We can't see each other anymore." Prompto spoke quietly, looking just past Noctis's shoulder, saying the line like he had rehearsed in the mirror that morning. The prince frowned, tsking softly as he slowly brushed Prompto's fringe out of his eyes. Slowly, he raised tear filled eyes to Noctis's own, looking just as exhausted. 

"I'd like to think that's not a choice you made, hm? Correct me if I'm wrong. If it's truly you that doesn't want to see me anymore..." A careful thumb traced over Prompto's brow to his cheekbone, to the split in his bottom lip. Prompto didn't say anything in return,sniffing back more tears. He didn't jerk back from Noctis's hand, finding his touch warm and comforting, like home. 

"Let me drive you home. Please." The royal stated, not a request or suggestion. 

"Are you crazy? If he actually sees you and I together, this will be a good day. No. I told you. We can't see each other anymore. Please." Prompto wasn't exactly pleading with Noctis, more himself to be firm and not give in to the warmth of his prince's body.

"I insist. Please. You can't work like this. I'll drop you off before he sees, he'll never know." Noctis felt protective, wanting to save Prompto from his abuse. He’d seen Ardyn around the palace for meetings, never really trusting him and now he knew for sure. Prompto hung his head in defeat, his shoulders shaking with tears. 

 

Ignis wasn't hard to convince, he'd already told Prompto to go home early several times. The blond was desperate to prove himself, wanting to push through the pain to show he was capable. However, in the warmth of the regalia, Prompto found himself submitting to the pain in his body. Noctis turned the seat warmers on, keeping the top up today. Rain tapped down on the roof and the sound caused Prompto's eyes to droop. The lack of sleep was starting to catch up with him and he brought his knees up to his chest, turning to sit in the chair sideways. The position took pressure off the bruises on the back of his thighs and it was easier to relax. Noctis watched the boy squirm around as he pulled out of the parking lot slowly, trying not to startle him.

"Thank you for this..." Prompto mumbled softly, his eyes falling closed heavily. Noctis smiled sweetly, driving off to the main road. 

"You're welcome. Are you warm enough?" There was no answer, Prompto was out cold in the warmth and safety of the car. Noctis couldn't help but grin to himself. He drove around the block a few times, trying to give the pretty blond some reprieve and catch up time. Listening to the soft breaths and sleepy sounds Prompto made soothed the tension out of Noctis' shoulders. He made the quick decision to take him back to his apartment. He parked underground, trying to keep Prompto as warm as possible. Sliding out of the car, Noctis checked in on him who was still asleep. Carefully, he slid his arms around Prompto's body, lifting him out of the car to carry him upstairs. Prompto stirred slightly, sliding his arms around Noctis' shoulders, nuzzling into the warm comforting scent of the prince before nodding back off. He thought he had dreamt this, he wasn't really being carried home bridal style, but he indulged his 'dream self', curling in tighter. A slow grin crossed Noctis' face as he held onto his boy tighter, pressing a kiss to his brow. When he stepped inside the apartment, he was pleased to see Luna was still in class. That meant they wouldn't be bombarded by questions and Prompto could sleep properly. Noctis struggled slightly at first, pulling the sheets back on his bed while holding Prompto still, but eventually he managed enough to lay the sleeping boy down in his bed. The scent of Noctis surrounded Prompto, engulfing him in warmth and comfort, earning a happy sigh in his sleep. Noctis laughed quietly to himself, falling impossibly harder. He sat next to Prompto, taking his boots off carefully, setting them next to the bed before bringing the sheets up, tucking Prompto in. Softly, Noctis leaned down and kissed Prompto's swollen, split lips.

"You're safe here. Sleep tight, blondie."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biggest thanks goes to my dream sensei, Aaron Paul. Thank you for your inspiring dream words. Also a HUUUGE thanks to my motivators/editors: ChibiCorgi, TheWintleSoldier, and Wicket <3333 Thank you so so soooo much. I love you. And of course!! A huge thank you to you, my readers. I love each and everyone of you so much. Thanks for sticking with me. Enjoy the new chapter! <3 
> 
> Next one has what you've all been waiting fooooor~~

Prompto woke gradually, stretching out carefully in the warm sheets. He blinked, looking around the room to try and place himself. Panic set into his stomach, everything was unfamiliar and he’d be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t terrified. He could hear soft voices in the kitchen as he slid out of bed. He slipped his boots on, prepared to run. He knew Ardyn was bad for him, but this was different. His steps were soft and calculated, padding to the doorway to see who was there. 

A tall thin blonde was laughing quietly with someone. Prompto spied a muscular man, shirtless, with fine tattoos scrawled across his body. He was plating some sort of breakfast while she poured coffee, the two of them working in sync like they did this every morning. 

“Noct should be home any minute.” She hummed, pressing a kiss to the man’s cheek. 

Noctis. He would be safe here. Prompto stepped out a little more, his fingers shaking in anxiety. 

The woman turned to face Prompto, smiling gently. 

“Good morning, darling. How’d you sleep?” She asked kindly, her accent familiar. It reminded him of Ignis and the stress in his body started to drain away. 

“Uh. Uh, fi-fine…” Prompto stuttered, staring at her, trying to control his breaths. 

The man smiled slightly, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's waist to tug her in close. 

“You must be hungry, Prompto. We made omelettes. My name is Lunafreya. Call me Luna,” She smiled, holding a hand out to introduce herself. 

Noctis must’ve told her all about him. Gesturing to the man at her side, her tone softened affectionately.

“This is Nyx. He’s one of Noctis’s crownsguards. Noctis should be back any moment.” 

Prompto immediately relaxed at the sound of Noctis’s name and he took her hand gently to be polite. 

“Nice to meet you Luna,” Prompto smiled gently, finding himself immediately calmed by her touch. She held his hand in her own for a long moment, studying the deep bruises on his pale skin. “I’m sorry for intruding on your home.” 

“You didn’t intrude at all, darling. The apartment belongs to me and Noctis.” Her smile felt ethereal and it warmed Prompto to his core. 

“Have a seat. Do you drink coffee?” Nyx nodded, gesturing to the table. His was tall, built like Gladio but with rougher edges. Prompto could only imagine half the things he’d seen as a guard that made him so quiet. 

Prompto shook his head, taking the seat offered to him slowly and shyly. He held his fingers over his stomach, trying to soothe away the panicked pain in his body. 

“Not when I have stomach aches. Th-thank you though. I appreciate the thought.” Putting on a smile, he tried to stop the shaking of his fingers and his voice. 

Nyx nodded in agreement, understanding that familiar pain of stress. 

The door opened, and Noctis wandered in. A grin broke out on his face when he spotted Prompto, adoring how sweet he looked with his sleep ruffled hair and tired eyes. 

“Morning, blondie. How’d you sleep?” he asked affectionately, closing the door behind him. 

“The poor thing was terrified this morning, Noct. I told you to write him a note to explain where he was before you headed off.” Luna chided, taking her seat at the table.

Noctis cursed gently to himself, sitting next to Prompto slowly. 

The blond boy studied Luna, never having been defended like that before. Shyly, he glanced at Noctis out of the corner of his eye. 

“It’s okay. I’m okay. No idea how I got here but it’s okay.” Prompto laughed, watching the prince through his lashes. 

Noctis caught his gaze and beamed, finding the boy beautiful. 

“You fell asleep in my car. I didn’t have the heart to wake you. So I brought you here to sleep. Is that okay?” He asked, his tone taking on a concerned edge. 

Prompto nodded, turning a little more to look at Noctis.

“More than okay. Thank you. I...I'm sorry for freaking out then. This is really nice.” Prompto smiled, the split in his lip tugging gently from the stretch. 

“Good! I went to the cafe this morning. Ignis is totally cool with you staying here, he’ll cover for you.” Noctis nodded, focusing on his breakfast. He cut around the veggies in his omelette, earning a deep sigh from Luna. 

Prompto laughed quietly to himself, royalty that avoided vegetables. 

“Ignis is great that way. Thank you for this.” Prompto took small bites, finding the uneasiness in his body melting away. 

 

A couple hours later, Prompto asked for a shower. It’d taken him that long to work up the nerve to ask and even when he did, his voice quaked. He wanted to clean himself of Ardyn’s presence. Taking the time to scrub the cover up off his skin, he watched the bruises reappear. He frowned. When did everything get so bad? He remembered being happy with Ardyn, being treated well. They were so giddy when Ardyn got his position in politics, Ardyn picking Prompto up to spin him and kiss him gently and love him properly. Prompto decorated their apartment while Ardyn worked, waiting patiently for him to come home. He was the perfect boyfriend. He even got a job when he was asked to, applying for the cafe immediately. Ignis and Gladio liked Prompto immediately, bringing him into their small family. Prompto felt at home with them, too, their puns and humor fitting in perfectly with his bubbly personality. Ardyn had hated the pair, hated that they kept Prompto out too late and made him too hyper at home. ‘Where did his pretty obedient boy go’, Ardyn asked after the bad nights when Prompto cried and begged for forgiveness. And their relationship only got worse when Noctis walked into that cafe.  
The crown prince did not walk tall, like he was made of nobility. His shoulders were hunched and he kept his head down, a frown on his lips. Prompto could recite every detail of him taking a seat in the corner, his jacket pulled tight around his shoulders in a very classic symbol of ‘don’t talk to me’. Which of course meant that Prompto was going to brighten his day. He skipped over to his table, all grins and giggles as he took his order. Prompto had no idea that Noctis was the prince. He just naively believed he was dressed really cool and was really cute. Once Prompto learned of Noctis’s royal duty, he was hesitant to serve him coffee, but something about the kindness of the soon-to-be-king’s eyes made Prompto want to stay. He fell for him quickly, the two having short, easy conversations. Nothing important, mostly about video games and what the other liked in their coffee, but it was enough to spark an interest and fuel plenty of daydreams. 

Prompto jumped and cursed when there was a knock on the door. Noctis’s voice floated through, soft and concerned. 

“You okay in there, blondie?” 

Prompto realized just how long he'd been standing still, staring at the tile wall. The water had gone cold. Shutting the shower off, he stepped out carefully and wrapped himself in the fluffy towel Noctis had left for him. 

“Ye-yeah! Sorry! Just….tired still.” Prompto stuttered through his excuses, drying his skin off quickly. Trembling fingers picked up the spare set of clothes Noctis had brought to him, sliding into them easily. The black sweatpants sat low on his hips, the elastic not tight enough. Luckily the black sweatshirt was long enough to cover in case the pants slid down too far. 

Noctis was leaning against the wall next to the door when it opened and he jumped to attention, turning to face Prompto. 

“Feel better?” He smiled warmly, eyes glancing over Prompto’s fading black eye and the obvious fingerprints over his throat. 

Prompto nodded, murmuring a quiet thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings! How was everyones day? Thank you so insanely much to my editors. Wicket, ChibiCorgi, TheWintleSoldier. I can't imagine getting this far without your constant support and love and wisdom of grammars. Thank you to you readers!! Your comments are fuel for the story, I can't thank you enough for your love. 
> 
> Without further ado, chapter eight. <3
> 
> NSFW UP AHEAD~~~~

Prompto flinched every time he heard his phone buzz. Text after call after text after call came in, Ardyn demanding to know exactly where he was. He tried to play King’s Knight with Noctis, the two curled up on opposite ends of the couch. The texts and calls were starting to affect the game. Prompto placed the phone down in front of him with the screen to the couch to avoid it.. He stared at the device like it would start yelling at any second.

Noctis frowned, noting the way Prompto shrank into the too large borrowed sweatshirt, trying to hide away.   
“Why do you stay with him?” Noctis asked, his tone easy and light. He tried not to scare the blond, wanting to keep him as safe as possible. 

Prompto looked up at the prince, his eyes wide and terrified. 

“I...I love him. He keeps me safe,” Prompto replied, his brows knitting together tightly. He had said the same sentence so many times and yet here, just feet from Noctis, he didn’t believe it himself. It sounded scripted. “I mean...I...I did. I did love him. Once.” 

“Are you happy there?” Noctis asked, prodding as gently as possible. 

Almost immediately, tears welled up in Prompto’s eyes and he shook his head. Rubbing the tears away hurt the bruised rings around his eyes; he sniffed even harder. 

Noctis moved forward slightly, opening his arms and tugging his boy into his chest. Prompto readily took the invitation and curled into Noctis tightly, nuzzling in as he hiccuped.Noctis took his time, rubbing Prompto’s back and shoulders and letting him cry. 

“You can stay as long as you want. You don’t have to go back to him. I promise.” Noctis murmured into Prompto’s hair, feeling the boy’s fingers twist and ball in his shirt as he sobbed, trembling through his breaths. 

After some time, Prompto began to doze off against Noctis’s shoulder, the stress of the tears exhausting him. Noctis thought it was sweet, his soft hair pressed against his neck, feeling Prompto's breaths spread across his collarbone and throat. He held him closer, trying to keep him crying again. He sent a quick text off to Luna, letting her know Prompto would be staying with them for a while. She was staying with Nyx for the night but responded immediately, excited for Noctis’s new friend. Noctis grinned to himself, kissing Prompto’s hair gently. 

“Prom? Let's go get you into bed, okay?” He murmured, trying not to jar Prompto awake. 

Stirring slowly, he stretched out and nodded, carefully moving to stand and give Noctis room. They padded to Noctis’s room, his hand on Prompto’s lower back to guide him. 

“Thank you. For all of this. This is so kind of you.” Prompto yawned, rubbing at his eyes sleepily. 

“Anything for you. Now. You take the bed, I'll be on the floor right next to you if you need me.” Noctis smiled, pulling back the covers for Prompto to crawl in. 

“No way. I'm not taking a bed while royalty sleeps on the floor. I'm used to the floor. Take the bed.” Prompto crossed his arms, pouting. 

“But...but you can have the bed. If I'm really uncomfortable, I'll go to the couch. Please?” Noctis argued, already taking one of his pillows and hugging it close to his chest. 

“We could just share the bed! There's room for two of us.” The words came out a little faster and louder than Prompto was prepared for but he tried to raise his chin, making his argument more confidently. 

“Okay,” Noctis agreed, settling his pillow back down in its place. “Okay, we share.” 

 

Prompto was having a hard time getting to sleep, tossing and turning as subtly as he could. He could hear soft, even breaths from Noctis. Trying to focus in on them, he moved a little closer. There was something peaceful in the steady rise and fall of Noctis’s chest and Prompto liked being close to him. He froze, eyes growing wide when Noctis rolled over, putting them face to face. If Prompto moved, he'd touch Noctis or bump him and wake him. Staying as still as possible, he began to panic.

Hearing the heaving, hyperventilating breaths of his bed mate, Noctis started to wake. He lifted his arm over Prompto, bringing him closer to his body. Prompto pressed into Noctis’s chest with a soft squeak, closer than Noctis thought. 

“Mmm...Prom? Y’okay?” Noctis mumbled, his eyes not quite opening. 

“Mhmm. Go to sleep. It's fine. Please. I'm sorry.” Prompto whispered harshly, screwing his eyes shut to try and calm himself. 

Noctis’s hand slid under his shirt, touching the soft skin of Prompto’s back and the blond melted. The prince smiled tiredly, feeling Prompto relax at the touch. He opened his eyes finally, adoring the pink tinge to Prompto’s cheeks, visible in the moonlight. He pressed his lips to the tip of Prompto’s nose playfully. 

Prompto blinked, looking up at Noctis with wide eyes, his face tilting upwards. When Noctis had more access, he kissed Prompto’s lips deeply. The sensation took Prompto by surprise, taking a couple seconds before he pressed in more, kissing Noctis back. 

Sliding a hand up Prompto’s spine, Noctis snaked his tongue along the smaller boys bottom lip.   
Prompto shuddered, arching into the touch and immediately parted his lips, sucking softly on the tip of Noctis’s tongue. Prompto’s hands slid around Noctis’s waist, fingers twisting in his shirt at the delicious sounds Noctis whined out from the kisses. They made Prompto shudder, shifting his body to get closer to the prince.

Noctis held Prompto with his fingers tight in his hair, moving to interlock their thighs together, creating a warm sensation in both of them at the friction, shifting slightly so he hovered over Prompto. Noctis hissed, nipping at Prompto’s bottom lip. Pulling back slightly, he studied the boy now beneath him. He looked positively heavenly, clutching at Noctis’s waist, brow furrowed in desperation. 

Prompto’s eyes shone brilliantly even in the dim moonlight, he nodded slightly to let Noctis know it was okay, he wanted this. As if to prove himself, Prompto wriggled slightly, pulling his sweatshirt off and tugging at the hemline of Noctis’s. Laughing breathlessly, Noctis leaned back and pulled his shirt off as well, earning a sound of approval from Prompto. His fingers were instantly on the royal’s skin, touching the creamy complexion in fascination. 

“You’re beautiful…” Noctis murmured, adoring the freckles that covered Prompto’s shoulders and collarbones. Prompto flushed but grinned, hooking his fingers over Noctis’s shoulders. 

“Thank you.” Prompto whispered, hearing the genuine tone in Noctis’s voice. He leaned down to kiss Prompto again, relishing in his sighs and gasps as he rolled his hips hesitantly over the others. Prompto’s hands went straight for his prize, fingers rubbing through the fabric quickly.

Noctis tsked, shuddering as he grasped for Prompto’s wrists. 

“Shhhhh, slow down. We have all night.” He crooned, kissing Prompto again. The comment caught Prompto off guard but he stopped, returning Noctis’s kisses instead. He wasn’t used to slow and steady, knowing only how to get Ardyn worked up. This was different. Noctis carefully worked off the fabric between them, getting them stripped to skin. 

Prompto heard his heart beating loudly in his ears, overwhelmed by the sight of Noctis’s body. He rocked his hips up against Noctis’s, letting his head fall back against the pillows with a groan. Noctis kissed down Prompto’s chest, loving the way the boy whimpered and bit his lip. 

Prompto watched him intently, lust hazing his vision as Noctis licked at his hipbones. Pushing himself up on his elbows, to watch as Noctis’s lips wrapped around his length.   
Prompto whined, the intense warmth around him enough to make his eyes roll back. Noctis was slow, teasing his lover with a swirl of his tongue and a steady rhythm of bobbing his head. Soft, choked off noises left Prompto’s throat as he tried his hardest to stay calm. A low moan escaped from Prompto’s lips and he placed his fingers over his mouth to keep it back. Noctis pulled off of his cock, laughing breathlessly as he pressed a kiss to his hipbone. 

“It’s okay. It’s only us. You don’t have to hold back.” His voice a low growl. Noctis turned, reaching into his nightstand to feel around for the bottle of lube.

Prompto was slightly concerned at how prepared Noctis was for something like this, and he wanted to ask but found only desperate mewls leaving his mouth as he watched his lover slick up his fingers. The first finger sliding in made everything in Prompto's body go electric, his thighs coming together to fight against the sensation. 

Noctis pumped his hand slowly to warm him up. He watched, enthralled, as his blond reacted to him. Carefully, he added another finger, watching Prompto bring his forearm over his eyes as he moaned. Noctis purred, kissing the insides of Prompto’s thighs, moving slightly faster. The pace encouraged Prompto to move his hips in time with Noctis, the freckled boy overwhelmed. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt like this, been taken care of like this. 

“F-fuck! Noct!” Prompto cried out, his toes curling and fingers twisting in the sheets as Noctis slid in a third finger, working him open completely.

Noctis hungrily watched the boy fall apart, just for him. Leaning over his trembling lover, Noctis kissed Prompto deeply, removing his fingers and guiding himself in. 

Prompto gasped loudly, nipping at Noctis’s bottom lip, shuddering at the stretch. Lifting his thighs up around Noctis’s hips, Prompto took deep, heaving breaths at the intimacy. He gave a slight nod, signalling to Noctis he was okay for him to move. Noctis obeyed, pushing in slowly into Prompto. 

“Gods...yeah...you're so gorgeous…” The royal mumbled, licking his lips slowly. Prompto sighed sweetly in response, memorizing the way Noctis felt, his hands roaming up and down Prompto’s body. Eventually they moved in sync, hips grinding against one another, sparks lighting up their bodies. 

Noctis moved gently, making sure Prompto felt everything. Prompto moaned loudly, sinfully, at how incredible his body felt. There was an urgency to Noctis’s grip on him, but Prompto never felt threatened. He loved the difference of Noctis not wanting to pin him or hold him down. It was soft and sweet, a desperation to be close to him. Noctis’s moans were low, sparing, as if he was holding back to listen to Prompto.

He definitely heard Prompto loud and clear when a particular thrust brushed against the delicate pleasure nerve inside of him. Prompto cried out, hands moving to grab Noctis’s shoulders, fingernails digging in. Noctis grinned breathlessly, moving against that sweet spot again with more pressure and speed, causing Prompto’s body to contort and arch up into him, head tossed back. 

“Th-there! Oh gods...fu-fuck! Please! Ple-please!” Prompto whined, lost to the sensation. His gut tightened and coiled, close to snapping. 

Noctis groaned lowly, his own eyes rolling back at the pleasure. His hips stuttered, jerking when he felt close. 

Prompto's jaw went slack, a moan jumping from his throat when he came, muscles tightening around Noctis’s body. 

Noctis gasped, pumping his hips a couple more times before spilling over the edge, holding Prompto’s hips tightly to his own. The room was silent except for the sound of their panting while their heart rates returned to normal. Noctis sighed, brushing Prompto's damp fringe off of his forehead before kissing him sweetly and lazily. 

Prompto was elated, giddy as he kissed Noctis back in between giggles. That was the best he'd been loved in years.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my editor for this chapter, Wicket, I leave you the soul of my body in the disc of this game ;P Honestly thank you to my beta readers/editors: Wicket, ChibiCorgi, and TheWintleSoldier. You guys are incredible and so helpful. I love you all.
> 
> Thank you to my readers!! You guys are the fuel for this little story. I love you all so so much. 
> 
> I love each and every single one of you who comment as well, hugs for you all. But one very special commenter, Chocobabe, thank you for your passion and love. You mean the world to me. 
> 
> And now!! All aboard the angst-train! Choo choo!! <3

Prompto woke in the morning curled up on Noctis’s chest. The prince was still asleep, arms wrapped around his waist. He grinned to himself, nuzzling Into Noctis’s skin happily. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this good, safe and warm in bed with someone who took care of him. Lightly, he pressed his lips to different spots he could reach, trying to make this moment last as long as possible. Looking down at their bodies together, he smiled wider to himself. The bruises were fading and he almost looked normal again. When he looked back at Noctis, he jumped. Noctis was awake and smiling softly, staying quiet. Prompto flushed, burying his face in Noctis’s chest to hide the embarrassment. 

“Morning Prom.” Noctis yawned, stretching out with a groan. Prompto grinned, kissing Noctis’s jaw gently. 

“Morning Noct. Did you sleep well?” Prompto asked, arching his back to stretch out. He wrapped his arms back around Noctis, cuddling back in. Noctis purred, rubbing circles into Prompto’s shoulders. 

“Mhmm,” Noctis paused, kissing Prompto’s brow gently. “Wanna join me for breakfast?” 

 

Prompto stared around at the restaurant. He hadn’t been somewhere this nice in his life. It was a place made for royalty, he thought to himself before his gaze settled on the raven haired boy next to him. Smiling widely to himself, he pressed in a little closer to Noctis, feeling much more attached since their night before. 

Noctis grinned, reaching under the table for Prompto’s fingers. He laced them together happily, giving a comforting squeeze. 

Luna sat across from them, stirring honey into her tea. 

“So. You two are pretty cozy now hm?” She crooned, loving how much brighter Noctis looked with Prompto in his life. 

“Yeah, you could say that we are.” Noctis answered, unable to take his eyes off Prompto. He adored the way the blond blushed, his freckles becoming much more clear. Noctis was pleased to be able to make Prompto grin that bright.

“So what’s next?” Nyx asked, with a raised eyebrow. 

Prompto looked up with wide eyes, knowing exactly what Nyx was really asking. Was he to return to Ardyn or stay here?

“I’d like...like to stay. With you guys. I-I’m not sure how.”

Noctis gently raised Prompto's fingers to his lips, smiling warmly. 

“You could stay with me. I'll-”

“I can't live in the palace! That'd be crazy! I don't fit in there at all!” Prompto squeaked, shaking his head rapidly. 

Luna laughed gently, seeing Noctis’s eyes go wide. 

“No sweetness, in our apartment. We'd be happy to share to get you back on your feet.” 

Prompto let out a loud sigh of relief, giving in and nodding. He gave Noctis’s fingers a tight squeeze back, agreeing. 

“I'd very much like that. Thank you so much. That means a lot,” Checking the time, Prompto hummed, already mapping out the apartment. “Ardyn will be at work in about an hour. I'll go get my things then and come back?” 

“I have training with Cor in an hour.” Noctis pouted, wanting to be there to help Prompto pack. 

Picking up on Noctis’s concern, Nyx piped up. 

“I'll go with you, Prompto. Just in case.” The guard nodded, earning a surprised smile from Prompto. His new friends already cared so much. 

“Perfect! Enough time for another pot of tea then.” Luna clasped her hands together, confirming the plan in place. 

 

Prompto's fingers had to work extra hard to get the keys in the lock. Once the door was unlocked, Prompto took another deep breath to push it open. He stepped in, looking around to double check Ardyn was definitely at work. 

Nyx waited by the door, guarding it in case Ardyn decided to show. He remembered meeting the man at a couple arrangements at the palace. Ardyn was always cordial and polite, making conversation with anyone he could. Several of the other politicians and leaders usually commented about how charming Ardyn was, yet here was this frightened little boy flinching at Nyx’s shoes squeaking on the floor. 

Prompto gathered up some of his clothes from the main room, hugging them tight to his chest as if to keep himself protected. The apartment held little flashbacks to happy memories that were poisoned and easily overtaken by the bad. The screaming matches to the makeups, the neighbours banging on the walls to get them to quiet down either way. Touching what was left of their mugs, Prompto recalled having burnt dinner one night and having to dodge a mug being thrown at him. The scrape in the wall was still there. 

One night found them in fits of laughter after a stressful day, both curled up on the couch. Prompto couldn't recall what they were laughing at but it was enough to keep the giggling going hours later. He smiled to himself at how loved and special he felt in that moment. 

Noctis crossed his mind immediately; he chided himself for getting wrapped up in memories. Prompto’s thighs still trembled at the thought of being as cared for as Noctis made him feel. 

With that thought, he lifted his chin and puffed up his chest. He was going to do this, he wasn't going to be hurt anymore. 

Striding to the bedroom, he faltered immediately. Ardyn was sitting on the bed with his laptop. 

“Awww, hello sunflower. Did you enjoy your weekend fairy tale?” Ardyn raised his eyes to Prompto, giving an insidious grin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh<3333 My love for you readers? Is insane. You are magical, magical beings and I love each and every one of you. 
> 
> Commenters? You have my heart. It belongs to you. You are the reason this keeps getting updated. <3 I love you. 
> 
> Thank you so much to my fabulous beta/editors. Wicket, ChibiCorgi, TheWintleSoldier. I could not have made it this far without you. I love each of you so so much. 
> 
> Sorry for the cliffhanger in the last one!! Hopefully this makes up for it <3
> 
> Also massive spoilers for Chapter 13 in game!! Beware!!

“Ardyn...you. You're supposed to…” Prompto’s heart was hammering in his chest now, anxiety settling into his stomach painfully. 

“They gave me a day off after the weekend in Niflheim. You would've missed home so much, my dear.” Ardyn crooned, standing to walk over to his lover. 

“Not yours. I don't belong to you. I'm leaving,” Prompto swallowed hard, keeping his chin lifted. “I'm staying with Noctis and you won't own me anymore.” 

Ardyn laughed quietly, shaking his head. He was still gaining on his boy, noting Prompto wasn't backing away. 

“So you have been sleeping around with the prince. The rumours are true,” Taking Prompto’s hand roughly from where it was tucked aganst his chest, Ardyn slid his thumb under his wrist cuff. “Has he seen you completely stripped down to your secrets? Does he know who you really are?” 

Tears immediately gathered in Prompto’s eyes. He tried to jerk his fingers back as Ardyn applied a rougher pressure on his tattoo, working the buckle on the cuff. He shook his head, sniffing harder. 

“It won't matter. He's different.”

“Oh, Prompto. You really do think that, don't you? I've been at the meetings. I've looked him dead in the eye when he curses your kind out. Once he finds out what a monster you really are? You'll be executed.” 

Violently, Ardyn ripped the cuff off of the boy, jerking him forward. 

Prompto gasped, choking out a sob at the sight of his magitek barcode, exposed for everyone to see. Ardyn was right. 

Hearing the commotion, Nyx came running in, immediately on guard. Spying Ardyn, he kept one hand gripped on the blade lying against his thigh. 

“Prompto…? You said he wasn't supposed to be here.” 

Ardyn brought Prompto close to his chest, stroking his spine sweetly against the harsh sobs that wracked his body. 

“Thank you so much for bringing him back. I was so, so worried he was hurt. I missed him dearly.” Pressing a gentle kiss to Prompto’s hair, Ardyn never broke eye contact with Nyx. 

Prompto’s fingers tightened in Ardyn’s shirt, clinging to him in fear. He felt Ardyn’s fingers still wrapped around his wrist, exposing the tattoo to Nyx.

“I've changed my mi-mind. I'm staying.” He spoke softly, sniffing back tears. 

“Excuse me? But you said…” Nyx shook his head, frustrated. 

Ardyn crooned gently to the blond, keeping him close with soft, soothing touches.  
“It's okay, sunflower. Don't be upset. I won't let him hurt you. It’s not your fault you’re marked.” He purred, bringing Prompto’s wrist to his face, softly kissing the barcode.

“I'm staying. I...I need more time to think this over,” Prompto nodded, not raising his eyes from Nyx’s boots. “Please leave.” 

“You heard the boy. He'd like you to leave now.” Ardyn nodded, watching the glaive closely. 

Nyx growled but shook his head, giving in. He turned to leave, calling through to Luna when he shut the door behind him. 

“Are you on your way back?” She asked, tidying the apartment to make room for another guest. 

“Yeah. Alone. Ardyn was there. Prompto stayed.” Nyx sighed, heading back to the streets to his car. 

“What?! But...Prompto wanted out?” Luna paused in her cleaning, frowning in confusion. 

“Yeah. Well. Looks like Izunia convinced Prompto to stay. We’ll tell Noctis when he gets back. Prepare up a dessert, he’s gonna need one.” Nyx climbed into his car, heading back to Luna. 

 

Once the guard had left, Ardyn let his fingers slide away from Prompto’s body. Prompto felt boneless, falling to his knees with a thud. He covered his face with his hands, burying loud sobs. 

Ardyn ignored the broken boy on the floor, heading back to his work. He grabbed the laptop and left to his work desk, leaving the broken boy to cry alone.

 

Noctis walked into the apartment, stretching out his sore muscles. Luna and Nyx were sat at the kitchen table, looking solemn. 

“What happened?” Noctis asked, confused by the tone of the room. 

“He decided to stay with Ardyn. I’m really sorry, Noct.” Nyx sighed, getting the news out of the way. 

“What!? Why?!” Noctis dropped his bag, immediately angry. 

Luna stood, placing her palms on Noctis’s chest. 

“Hey. Calm down. It’s going to be okay. Prompto is probably scared and doesn’t know what to do. We’ll figure out a way to fix it.” 

Noctis growled, shaking his head. 

“I don’t understand. We were...having a great time. I thought he liked being here…” 

“Ardyn was there waiting for him and must’ve said something to make him waver. It could’ve been a set up, the two of them working together to get information on the royal family.” Nyx suggested, his trust wavering on the two of them. 

Noctis ran his hands through his hair, his heart aching. Prompto wouldn’t do that to him. He didn't treat him any differently, didn't care about the royalty running in his blood. They were good together. Noctis didn't realize he was tearing up until Luna hugged him a little tighter. 

“We’ll figure it out. It wasn't a set up. He likes you too. I know it.” She spoke confidently, holding Noctis tightly. 

 

Prompto headed into work the next day with Ardyn close behind him. 

Ardyn had requested to work from home on his notes from meetings for a while, using that time to stay at the cafe and keep an eye on his lover. 

Prompto didn't fight back, didn't raise his voice. He just did as he was told with his head down, knowing there was no reason to fight. 

Gladio frowned in concern when Prompto entered the coffee house with his shoulders sagging. 

“Hey, kiddo. How's it going?” He tried, wondering what had happened to the prince. Gladio glared Ardyn down as he took a seat in Noctis’s usual booth. 

Prompto shrugged in reply, barely making eye contact with Gladio. He headed to the back to get prepared for his shift, humming a greeting in Ignis’s direction. 

Ignis looked up from the oven, immediately concerned. 

“Prompto…? What's wrong?” He took the oven mitts off after setting down a tray of pastries, crossing the kitchen to the blond. 

“Nothing. Has it been busy?” Prompto’s voice lulled in a sad monotone as he checked over the schedule. 

Ignis glanced through the window on the door separating the cafe from the kitchen, spotting Ardyn. He made eye contact with Gladio who shrugged, signalling he had no idea what had happened either. Turning back to Prompto, he softly took the boy’s hands in his own. 

“What happened? Talk to me.”

The touch was so gentle, so caring; Prompto sniffed back tears. He tried desperately not to let himself break down, willing his shoulders to stop shaking. 

“He doesn't want me.” The statement was Ardyn’s, the prince doesn't want an MT but Prompto knew it was true. He wasn't worthy and that was a fact. 

Ignis made a soft, heartbroken sound for Prompto, gently sitting him down. 

“Oh, dear. I'm so sorry. It's okay. You're safe back here. I promise.” Giving Prompto’s fingers a tight squeeze, he tried to sound reassuring. 

“I can't be upset about this. It's fine. It's...it's fine.” Prompto sniffed, wiping away any stray tears that had fallen to his cheeks. 

Ignis knew what he meant, Ardyn couldn't see him physically upset. It meant weakness. They'd been through this before, but never quite this heavy. Ignis grabbed a tea towel, running it under cold water for a couple of moments. Crouching in front of Prompto, he lifted his chin and applied the cool cloth just under Prompto’s eyes to take away the puffiness and soothe him. 

“It's going to be okay. We’ll take care of you. I promise. You'll be right as rain.” Ignis smiled, taking care of his young friend. 

Prompto sniffed back the tears he could, staying still obediently in Ignis’s hand. 

“Thank you.” He stammered, putting on a falsely bright smile for the day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So. Is this what fame feels like? Ahhhh you guys are incredible. Thank you so much for the support and love? This means so much. 
> 
> Thank you to my editors: Wicket, ChibiCorgi, TheWintleSoldier. I'm so sorry I use contently and sneered so often eeeeugh. 
> 
> I love you all so so much. I can't believe this is drawing to a close already!? Ugh. Enjoy guys <3

Noctis grabbed his jacket, stomping towards the door. 

“Did you know, Noct?” Nyx stood, getting his keys. Nyx decided to take control knowing Noctis was too emotional to drive. 

“Know about what?” Noctis hissed, pulling his jacket on quickly before crossing his arms over his chest defensively. They were heading to the cafe in a hurry; Noctis wanted to talk to Prompto himself.

As they headed to the elevator to head to the parking garage, Nyx explained himself quietly. 

“Prompto’s an MT. The tattoo on his wrist. Did you see it?” 

“What?! No...no. He's…? He's human. Not one of those things.” Noctis’s voice raised an octave, as they raced to the car. 

Nyx shrugged, climbing into the driver’s seat and starting it up. 

“I think that's how Ardyn convinced him to stay. They're both Niffs.” 

 

Ignis had to force Prompto to take a lunch break. Prompto thought it'd be better to just make himself to keep going, but he listened to Ignis. It was easier than fighting back. He sat next to Ardyn, ignoring his lunch and coffee, focusing on his hands. 

Ardyn lifted an arm over Prompto’s hunched shoulders, still going over his notes from the meetings. Placing a soft kiss on Prompto’s cheekbone, he laughed quietly when the boy flinched before settling in submissively. 

Ignis watched the pair carefully, waiting for the first sign of chaos to get Ardyn taken care of. He needed proof, no loopholes for Ardyn to slip out of and gain control of Prompto again. It broke Ignis’s heart to see the once loud, bubbly sunshine boy become this subdued. 

 

The bells jingled over the door and the prince stormed in, looking distraught. 

“Prom?” He called out, anger taking place of rationality. 

Prompto’s eyes shot up rapidly, his veins turning to acid as a deep panicked sensation crashed over him like waves. 

“Noct…” 

Sneering, Ardyn stood from the table, leaving Prompto behind him. 

“Prince Noctis. At a cafe for commoners.” 

Noctis’s blood boiled at the sound of Ardyn’s voice and he snarled, pivoting to come after him. 

“What, couldn't resist another taste of his sweet mouth? Have you used it for other things than kissing? He's quite talented in bed. I imagine that's the only use you'd have for him.” Ardyn spat maliciously.

Ignis stepped in, pressing a hand to Noctis’s chest gently. 

“Now is not the time or place. Please, don't let him get you riled up.”

Ardyn pushed Ignis aside, ignoring the cafe owner crashing into a table next to them. He stood chest to chest with Noctis, towering over him by a couple inches. 

Gladio spotted his lover being pushed away and jumped the drink counter, seeing red. He aimed a fist to Ardyn’s face as his feet hit floor, pushing Noctis out of the way. He landed the punch with a tremendous sound of bone on bone. 

“Not in here!” Ignis yelled, pointing his finger to the door. Gripping Ardyn by his collar and twisting his fist, Gladio pushed the man out of the cafe, causing him to stumble and spit blood onto the sidewalk. 

Noctis stormed out of the cafe, chasing Ardyn down. 

“Hey! You son of a bitch! Don’t you dare talk about him like that!” 

Jumping up from sitting on the hood of the Regalia, Nyx stepped in between Ardyn and Noctis. It wouldn’t look good in the paper for the crown prince to be getting into fist fights in the parking lots of cafes. 

“Talk about him how, prince? Like the no good whore he is? How long have you been making him cheat on me?” Ardyn hissed, getting threateningly close to the glaive and royal. 

“Lay another finger on him again and I’ll have you killed. I’m not playing around.” Noctis felts his fists tense at his sides, a low growl coming from his throat. 

“Not playing around, how cute. You’re just a child, Noctis. He’s a plaything, a failed magiteck. A reject.” Ardyn sneered, wiping at the blood on his bottom lip that was still dripping. 

“The only thing he’s rejected is you!” Noctis spat, pulling Nyx’s arm back to actually get a look at Ardyn. 

Ardyn’s anger flared and he launched at Noctis, getting a punch at his jaw. He felt skin pound against his knuckles and the prince cursed, ducking away from the pain of the punch. Noctis clutched his jaw for a moment before turning to punch Ardyn back. 

However, Nyx was already on top of it. He’d punched Ardyn solidly, pushing him to the ground. Using his knee, he rendered Ardyn immovable with a shot between his legs. Nyx rolled Ardyn to his stomach and crossed his hands behind his back. 

“You just assaulted the Crown Prince of Lucis. You’re being arrested.” Nyx grunted, grabbing cuffs from a pocket on the inside of his jacket and locking Ardyn in them. He nodded to Noctis, pulling Ardyn up and pushing him towards the car. 

 

Ignis was rubbing his bruising hip soothingly, shaking his head at Gladio, who was crossing the cafe to tend to him. 

“I’m fine.” He spoke sharply, pointing to Prompto instead. Gladio nodded, turning to the blond. 

Prompto was trembling, tears streaming down his cheeks. He covered his mouth with his fingers, trying to keep himself silent. He made a move to stand from the booth, fighting with himself on who to run to. Noctis was the one he cared about but he knew his place with Ardyn. 

Gladio pushed Prompto to sit back down in the booth, sitting in front of him to block his view. 

“Hey. C’mere. It’s okay kiddo, breathe with me, okay?” He nodded, taking deep slow breaths which Prompto slowly started mimicking. 

Ignis crossed the cafe to join the pair, taking a seat gingerly on Prompto’s other side. 

Gladio and Ignis had Prompto sandwiched between them to calm him. Prompto was hiccuping on his deep breaths, anxiety wracking him about what Ardyn was going to do to him now. Gladio kept a hand on his back, rubbing soothingly while Ignis stroked his fingers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. 
> 
> What can I say? 
> 
> You guys....are the best.

Noctis headed back into the cafe after confirming Nyx would be taking Ardyn to prison securely. Touching the bruise on his face, he looked for Prompto, finding the boy who was looking scared. Smiling as best he could with a swollen cheek, Noctis crossed over to him. 

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so...so sorry.” Prompto stammered, apologizing for the disruption to the cafe, to Ignis for his pain and Gladio for his stress. 

“Shhh, it's alright, dear. Just focus on your breathing. You're safe now.” Ignis gave a soft squeeze to Prompto's fingers, speaking calmly. 

 

“Hey Prom. Are you okay?” 

Prompto sniffed back tears, rubbing away any that had spilled onto his cheeks. He nodded silently, terrified that if he spoke, Ardyn would reappear. 

Ignis stood, taking Gladio with him to the kitchen for ice. He kept an eye on Prompto, protective over him. 

“I'm f-fine. Y-you can go now.” Prompto looked down to the table, trying not to land himself in more trouble. 

Noctis frowned, taking the seat next to him in the booth. 

“You really want me to leave? Please be honest. Forget Ardyn. Did you really want to stay with him?” His tone was soft, slightly fearful in its own way. 

“Everyone got hurt because I left. I can't leave.” Prompto murmured, finally lifting his head to look at Noctis. His heart broke seeing the bruise starting to develop on Noctis’s pale skin. He wasn't meant to wear imperfections like that. Hesitant fingers touched the bruising, as if Prompto was going to soothe the pain. 

Noctis leaned into the touch, watching the blond softly. 

“He's not a problem. He won't hurt you anymore. I will always protect you. I swear. You just have to tell me the truth,” Noctis smiled slightly, trying to encourage bravery in Prompto. “Do you want me, too?” 

“I...I c-can't, Noctis. I'm…I'm not what you think I am. I can't want you, I'll ruin everything for you.” Prompto sniffled, pulling his hand back from Noctis’s warm skin. 

Gently, Noctis caught Prompto’s fingers as he pulled away. Shaking his head, he pressed his lips to Prompto’s wrist, working off the wristband with nimble fingers. 

“I know what you are. I don't care. You're still important to me, I still want you. As you are.” 

Prompto felt his breath hitch, flinching when the leather cuff fell to the seats. Tears filled his eyes when Noctis pressed his lips to the barcode, accepting him for his insides and secrets. 

“I want you too. I want to be with you.” 

Noctis flicked his eyes up to Prompto’s, kissing the barcode tattoo again before wiping away his tears with his thumb. Leaning in, he kissed Prompto, softly and sweetly. 

Prompto melted into Noctis, kissing him back deeply. He gently slid his arms around Noctis’s shoulders, wanting to be closer. 

The boys pulled away from each other when they heard Ignis cheering from the back, before breaking into laughter. Ignis composed himself, straightening out his shirt, bringing Prompto an ice pack for Noctis’s cheekbone. 

Prompto murmured a thank you, smiling shyly. 

 

Prompto fidgeted, toying with the new wristband Noctis had brought for him. It was an official Insomnia palace wristband, custom for Prompto. He ran his fingers over the jewelled moon and stars, loving how they glittered against the black leather. 

“Books. Living room or bedroom?” Noctis’s voice startled Prompto out of his thoughts and his eyes focused on the raven haired boy. 

“Oh! Bedroom, definitely.” Prompto chuckled, stepping over to take the box from Noctis. He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek before taking the box to their new bedroom. 

Their new apartment was within walking distance of the cafe and a short drive to the citadel with a great view of the city from their balcony. It was perfect, tucked away enough for Noctis to lead a semi-normal life, while still remaining close enough for Prompto to feed off the energy of the city. 

“That's the last box then, love.” Noctis beamed, gathering Prompto into his arms. He grinned at the giggle that escaped Prompto’s lips, tugging his boy against his chest. 

Prompto was beaming, giddy as he looked over the boxes covering the apartment. 

“You have a lot of stuff, your highness. How many books on fishing does one prince need?” He teased. 

“Hey! Says the boy with the four chocobo plushies!” Noctis laughed, kissing Prompto. He sighed happily, pressing small kisses to the freckles dusting Prompto’s cheeks. 

Prompto flushed but grinned brightly, pressing in closer to Noctis. 

“I love you.” 

Noctis laughed, kissing Prompto again deeply. 

“I love you too. So much,” He sighed contently. “Should we test out the new bed first?” He raised he brows playfully, laughing loudly when Prompto broke into giggles. 

This was how Prompto wanted to always feel, happy and safe. Living a happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. There you have it. I finished it. I gave it a happy ending, like promised. Thank you so much to my editors. ChibiCorgi, Wicket, TheWintleSoldier: Thank you for listening to my headcanons and enjoying them, encouraging me to live in this world. Thank you for making sure I didn't use contently and beamed and snarled too many times. Thank you for being patient with me when I got stuck and giving me the tips and leads to keep me going. This story I hold very dear and I couldn't have done this without you. To Rebecca and Amber, thank you for reading and begging for more. 
> 
> To you, the readers, I can't even begin to tell you how much your dedication means. I am so insanely grateful that you allowed me to write for you. 
> 
> To the commenters, your kindness and encouragment keeps me going. I'm so pleased to see you all emoting with the words and the characters. Thank you so much. 
> 
> This is in no way the end of me. You'll see pleeeenty of works from me next. If you wish to contact me, ask about what I'm writing currently or next, send me headcanons or whatever, you can reach me at www.lunae-lumen.tumblr.com 
> 
> I love you. I love you so much. Thank you.


End file.
